The effects of stress on pituitary and adrenal hormones, immunologic function, and overall health are assessed. The study measures serum levels of ACTH, cortisol, catecholamines, prolactin and growth hormones during periods of stress. These levels are correlated to immunologic parameters (NK cell activity, PHA, Con A, macrophage function, and T cell immunity.)